


The Red Bobby

by AuroraPotter



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraPotter/pseuds/AuroraPotter
Summary: Delilah, a soft-spoken young girl has been given an invitation to The Reform Club. She has no clue what the club’s even about though. She heard it’s exclusive, so she might as well check it out, right? What’s a pretty, young, virgin like her got to worry about?The kind red Bobby guarding the entrance is even willing to give her a tour!
Relationships: Bobby (We Happy Few)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	The Red Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t find any Bobby/female character fanfics that were up to my weird and gross standards so I decided to write this. When I finished writing this God called me up to say I’m not welcome into Heaven. I didn’t really proofread anything since I wrote this within 3 hours, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Anyway, have fun diddling yourselves to my gross fanfic.

“Lovely day for it!” The townsfolk exclaimed to one another as the sun shined down on Maidenholm. Delilah skipped with delight as she made her way back home, having spent half the day cloud gazing in the park whilst her friends braided flowers into her messy bronze hair. The day had been wonderful. In the clouds she’d seen a cat, a unicorn, a- WHACK!

Delilah was knocked backwards by the door of a joy booth.  A throbbing pain enveloped her head as a voice cried out “Oh goodness, dearie!”.

Delilah looked up. An elderly woman stood over her; One wrinkled hand covering her worried face, the other held out in front to help Delilah back up.

“I’m ever so sorry, dearie,” the old woman cooed as Delilah picked herself off the stone road, “please forgive me for knocking you over”.

“Oh-um, t-that’s quite alright, madame. I should be the one apologizing,” Delilah said, rubbing her head, “Wasn’t looking where I was going, see.” 

“Nonsense! Let me make it up to you,” the woman said as she rummaged through her handbag. Thinking the poor woman was going to hand out some sovereigns, Delilah piped up “oh no, ma’am! I won’t be needing-“ 

The woman smiled and held out a piece a paper instead. 

“You seem a delightful girl and I think you’d make a fine member of my club. Free of charge, consider yourself my guest!” 

“Oh.. Thank you, ma’am” Del piped, looking down to read the paper as the woman shuffled away. 

“What on earth?” Del murmured to herself as she read the paper.

 _ “Have you been naughty?  
_ _ Need a bit of correction?  
_ _ Please be our guest at the Reform Club  
_ _ and have a shocking good time.  
_ _ Invitation admits one.  
_ _ (Not redeemable on Headmaster Nights)” _

She squinted at the cursive handwriting beneath the printed words, 

_ “Gold member pass _

_ - _ _ Signed, Madame Wanda” _

* * *

  
As day turned to night and the stars sparkled down onto the village, Delilah quietly scurried down the road, squinting at the invitation. After about an hour of confusing twists and turns down the cobblestone roads, Delilah finally found the place she was searching for; The Reform Club.

She opened the gate and walked up to the buzzer.  
_ “Hello! Please hold your invitation up to the camera!”  _ The woman through the intercom chimed.

Delilah quickly showed her invitation to the camera.

_ “ Oh yes, that’s lovely! Do come in! More of us every day _ _”_ said the woman through the intercom as the door unlocked.

Delilah went into the building, slowly staring at the seemingly empty lobby aside from a single Bobby dressed in a scarlet uniform. 

“H-hello,” Del stammered as she trembled towards the abnormally tall man, thinking perhaps she’d walked into the wrong place (even though the invitation clearly worked to open the doors).

“I was wondering what this place is actually for,-you see I-“ she fumbled with her invitation again, flustered more than usual with the red bobby staring and towering over her petite frame. 

“I wasn’t exactly informed what to expect and I-“

She stopped as she heard the Bobby softly chuckle. “Oh love, I’d be deligh’ed to give you a tour,” he said. 

“Oh, would you? I’d be ever so grateful!” Del gleamed, feeling more at ease knowing the kind Bobby would fill her in on the club. 

“Course, love! But first,” he said, gesturing towards the door on the right, 

“Y’need to be properly dressed before I’m allowed to let you fully inside,”

“Oh! I-um,” Del stammered, shyly looking down at her dress. Was her dress not good enough? Sure, it was a bit old. She’d rummaged through her entire closet to search for something deemed “club worthy”, but was this club really THAT exclusive? “I wasn’t exactly made aware of a dress code.” Del muttered, feeling utterly stupid.

“It’s club policy, miss, but no need to worry,” he gleamed,gesturing both hands again towards the door, “just go in any locker and you’ll find a suit”.

A suit? 

She walked towards the door and went inside. _Changing rooms, okay_ , she thought, opening a locker. The only “suit” that seemed to be inside was a skimpy, tight, and utterly scandalous black rubber catsuit. She quickly opened up the other lockers, thinking that the one she had opened was clearly a private one. “Oh,” Delilah moaned quietly in defeat, lifting one catsuit after another, “what have I gotten myself into?”  


She eventually figured she’d look a downright downer if she came out, still wearing the same dress she’d arrived in and plucked the courage to put it on.  
Her hips and arse had a hard time squeezing into the skintight garment, but with a few hops and wiggles, the suit was fully slipped on. “ _Wish they had a mirror,_ ” she muttered quietly again, skimming her hands over her body, trying to feel if she looked alright.

When all that was done she slowly opened the door, listening to what the red Bobby was telling the receptionist. 

“‘M off duty now. Perkins will cover for me,he’ll be here in a minute or so.”

“Is- is this the um, correct dress attire?” Delilah squeaked, her cheeks flushing pink as the Bobby turned to look at her. 

“Oh!” The Bobby exclaimed, his grin more pronounced as he gazed her body, “yes! Oh yes, you look _ravishing_ , love” he took two strides towards her and held out his arm. Delilah hesitantly wrapped her small hands around his arm as he lead her up the stairs.  
As they walked, Delilah heard sounds.  
Not just sounds. _M_ _oaning_. Filthy words and phrases. The sounds of slapping and wetness.

“Oh dear” Delilah couldn’t help but whine as the Bobby led her straight to a sitting room with a disheveled woman, cock in her mouth and moaning while another man fingered her viciously. “So sorry to disturb!” Delilah squealed, her face as red as the Bobby’s coat as she whirled herself around and fumbled back down the steps. “Wot’s wrong, love?” The Bobby laughed, effortlessly pulling her body back up the stairs like a rag doll and putting her in full view of the private show. “Never seen a good fucking before?”

Delilah flinched at the word and blushed a deeper crimson, her eyes trying their best to avoid the threesome and the woman’s wanton slobbering sounds as both men took turns sticking their shafts in her mouth and gasping profanities at her. 

“I um, I’ve never seen-“ Delilah didn’t even know where to start, her embarrassment seeming to paralyze her entire body as the Bobby kept her in place, making her watch the show. The woman noticed Delilah, both cocks still sliding into her mouth as she gave a small wink and pulled back to chime towards the Bobby “she’s a beau’y! Hope you’re willing to share her with me, Red!” 

The Bobby chuckled “maybe another time, I’m giving her a  _ special tour _ of the place”.

The woman smiled and went back to sucking off the two men. 

“A special tour?” Delilah whispered to the Bobby, horrified yet shamefully aroused at what that might mean. She didn’t want to admit it, but watching the group in front of her made her catsuit feel quite slippery in her lower region. She grimaced in shame and quickly whispered to the Bobby “oh sir I- I’m not used to seeing this, I um-I’ve never-“ her face felt hot as she tried to form sentences, the sounds of moaning seeming to envelop her surroundings.  The Bobby led her to an empty room and shut the door behind them.

“Wot, love? You a Virgin?” He said amused, leading her towards the bed and pulling her down onto his lap, something big and hard poking into her rear. 

“Um, yes, sir” she whimpered, not looking at the Bobby as he seemed to molest her with hungry eyes, softly groping her waist and grazing his fingers over her moist mound. 

She knew she could just leave; Slap him and say _no_ , but.. She was intrigued. She’d never been this wet before and well, she’d always thought the Bobbies quite handsome.

“Don’t fret, love, I’ll take care of you” he playfully whispered in her ear, his hand still rubbing between her legs. She whimpered and grasped onto his broad shoulders as his lips explored her neck, his hands groping her body as he searched for the zipper which would expose her tits and wetness. He found the zipper at her nape and pulled down, exposing her back and arse. 

She yelped as the Bobby pulled her fully onto the bed and began kissing her madly, his tongue darting into her mouth as she moaned quietly at the pleasure.  
He held her petite body on top of his own, right hand holding her in place as his left hand fumbled to remove the rest of her catsuit.

“I- thought-“ she gasped, his tongue pulling out of her mouth as she continued “I thought I needed to wear the catsuit. Why are you taking it off?” 

The Bobby barked with laughter “Ha! And how’d you reckon I’ll be able to shag ye, love? Wit all dat rubber in the way and wotnot?”

He had a point, but she was still unsure.

Tears filled her eyes as she whimpered “please, go slower. I’m not used to this.”

He stopped his groping and stared at her, looking slightly worried. “You weren’t bloody kidding, eh? I thought you was loike, jus’ playing wit the ol’  _ virgin _ talk,”

He paused for a moment before quietly asking, “you wanna stop, love?”

Delilah knew she should say no, but the way the Bobby had been touching her had her body shamefully begging for more. “I uh- no. No, I wanna keep going,” she finally said, “just  _ please_, go  _ slower_”.

The Bobby smiled and rolled over beside her whispering, “Wot you wanna do then, love? I mean- how slow you wan’ it?”

She blushed as she looked at the Bobby, still clothed and propping himself up by his elbow while he waited for her to respond.  
“Well I- I would like to try _some_ things,”She gulped, “but if I don’t like it, you’ll stop. Right?” 

“Course, love” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again. His kisses were more gentle now, his tongue only lightly grazing her lips and his hands cautiously feeling their way between her thighs again. 

As Delilah steadily grew more comfortable, she kissed him back. Her full, soft lips grazed his cold mask and her tongue slowly intertwined with his own as the rest of her catsuit was removed, revealing her soft, cream colored curves. 

“Fuck, love,” he breathed, looking her up and down, “You’re a real beau’y, aren’t ye?” 

Delilah could feel the Bobby’s cock growing harder as he started removing his white gloves. Once his gloves were finally off, he caressed her face, grazing a finger over her lips as his other hand rubbed her breasts. She squirmed as he moved lower, his lips enclosed around a pink nipple while his hands massaged her soft body. He left gentle kisses across her breasts and he sucked her nipples slightly harder each time she let out a whimper of pleasure.

After every couple of kisses he moved lower, kissing her breasts, her tummy, then eventually moving even lower to kiss her thighs. He spread her thighs a bit wider, squeezing and caressing them as he moaned “bloody fuckin’ ‘ell, love. You’re absolutely _soaking_ ”.

He left a few hickeys and bite marks on each inner thigh before pausing to finally give her sex the attention it desperately needed. Her breathing hitched when she felt a calloused finger gently massage the area around her sex, gently pulling her lower lips apart to gaze inside her hole better. 

She squirmed and gasped as his tongue finally licked her pussy. He let out soft hums and moans each time he felt her body quiver at his touch. Delilah opened her eyes slightly and looked down as his tongue explored her slickness. As they caught each other’s gaze, he chuckled and flicked his tongue slightly faster, moaning and lapping at her entrance. She yelped every time his tongue touched her swollen clit, twirling and sucking on the pink nub as he teased her tight, slippery entrance with his finger. As Delilah’s breathing became more unstable, the Bobby went slightly faster with his tongue. He groaned in between frantic laps as he moaned “you gonna come then, eh love? Yeah that’s roight-cum on my tongue so I can fuck ye” 

Delilah cried out as she came, squeezing his head between her thighs as he continued to lap at her squirting cunt. He lapped hungrily over every inch of her quivering sex, mixing his spit and her juices together as she rode out her ecstasy on his face. Once she’d finally caught her breath, he was sitting up and unbuckling his belt and trousers to reveal a long, thick cock soaked in his own precum.

She moaned at the sight and felt her pussy get even wetter than ever before whilst he moved over her face, cock in hand to say “suck on it, love” as he pushed it against her lips. 

She kissed the swollen head, still not entirely sure what to do. As she became more comfortable, she darted her tongue out to taste his hot precum, her lips wrapping around him as he bucked and gasped at the pleasure of her small mouth licking his cock. As she sucked the Bobby’s cock, he removed the rest of his uniform, revealing toned abs which were slick with sweat. He placed his helmet on the bedside table, combing his fingers through his short brown hair. “Yeah, that’s roight,” he breathed, looking down at the sight of her bobbing her head and looking up at him with dark, doe-like eyes, “look at me while ye suck me off, love. I love seeing those beau’iful eyes”.

She blushed as she continued to look at him, her tongue twirling over every inch of his veiny cock as her free hand played with her slimy twat, flicking her clit back and forth while she spat and sucked on his wet cock. 

His breathing hitched and his hips started to buck. “Fuck, love!” He gasped, his eyes closed in pleasure as she continued to bob her head up and down, slightly quicker than before. Her wanton moans and slobbering sounds were getting to be too much for the Bobby and he had reluctantly pulled her head back from his cock. “He wanna get fucked now then, eh love?” 

Delilah whimpered and nodded her head enthusiastically, darting her tongue out once again to lick the head of his cock. 

“Tell me you wanna be fucked, love” he groaned, looking into her eyes as she replied softly,  “Please, sir, I want to be fucked,” 

He moved his body back down again and she spread her legs to let him in between. 

“How bad ye want it then?” He whispered, leaning his face into hers, their lips almost touching. 

“Very badly, sir,” she whimpered as he massaged and teased her slippery entrance with his cock. 

“Ye want this big Bobby cock to pop your little cherry then, eh? Tell me ye want it, love” he teased as his cock continued to tease her little hole. 

“Yes, please-please pop my cherry, sir,” she whined, licking his mask. He gave a wicked smile as he positioned at her entrance and plunged into her. Her cries could probably be heard across all of Maidenholm; The pain and pleasure of losing her virginity to this Bobby made her eyes fill with tears as blood covered the bedsheets. 

“Oh fuck, love,” he whimpered, his eyes shut as her sex tightened around his cock. 

“I can’t believe how fuckin’ tigh’ you are” he moaned, slowly starting to move his hips at a slow, steady pace. His thrusts were gentle as he opened his eyes to gaze upon her flushed face, tears still in her own eyes as she moaned and bit her lip. 

The Bobby leaned in to kiss her, their tongues dancing to the same pace in which he was fucking her. As his thrusts became deeper, their tongues explored more of each other’s mouths. 

“You’re a little minx, aren’t ye?” He whispered as she playfully bit his lip, making his thrusts become harder, the bed starting to squeak to the tempo. 

“Mmm... I’m _you’re_ little minx, sir” she teased, innocently looking into his blue eyes as he starting fucking her even harder. 

“Oh, fuck! You- you naugh’y lil’ whore” he growled, fucking into her as deep and as hard as he could, his pace all over the place as she sucked on his tongue, her moans louder and lewder than ever as he erratically thrusted himself in and out of her wetness. Wet, slapping, and moaning sounds filled the room as the Bobby continued to destroy Delilah’s small pussy. 

“Open your mouth, love” he groaned, pushing her cheeks together in his large hand to push her lips apart further as she moaned. Her pussy clenched hard around him as he spat fully into her mouth. 

“Swallow my spit,” he commanded , his eyes obscenely watching as she looked at him, swallowed, and opened her mouth again for more. He bucked and moaned louder at the sight, spitting into her small, welcoming mouth once again and fucking her at an erratic and unsteady pace.  
Delilah had never felt so good in her entire life. This was better than joy itself. “Fuck! Oh god-fuck! You’re gonna come then, eh love?” The Bobby gasped, holding her legs over his broad shoulders as he viscously thrusted into her like a madman.

Delilah was howling and mewling in pleasure, her sex throbbing and clenching with each thrust of his cock. After a few more minutes of pounding forcefully into her throbbing and soaking pussy, Delilah finally cried out, clenching the Bobby’s cock around her as tight as humanly possible whilst he gasped and cried with her in euphoria. She felt globs of hot, sticky liquid shoot into her as he made his last few sloppy pumps into her. They looked in each other’s eyes and kissed as he slowly pulled out and breathed “fuck, gorgeous. I didn’t even get your name”

“Delilah” she breathed, her flushed, sweaty face leaning to kiss his lips.

“Such a beau’iful name, Dee-loi-lah ” he whispered, kissing her softly with closed eyes and caressing her auburn hair as they both drifted off to sleep, the Bobby holding Delilah in his arms. 

They woke up to a yelling. 

“Yer still here? We’re closed! Out! GET OUT!” Madame Wanda yelled, zapping them awake with her wand as they frantically scrambled to put their clothes back on and run out the building. 

As they got out, the Bobby turned to Delilah and said in a slightly unsure voice “I uh, today’s me day off, love. So I, uh- I was wondering, if you’d fancy a cup a tea, or some’in’”. 

Delilah looked up at the tall Bobby, surprised, then smiled. 

“I’d love to, sir” she chimed.

“Please, call me Andrew,” he said as he raised her chin up to see her face more clearly, his heart fluttering as her cheeks flushed pink at his touch. 


End file.
